1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a graphene device including graphene and/or an electronic apparatus including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor devices on a silicon substrate are rapidly becoming highly integrated and have been developed to have high performance. However, due to the characteristics of silicon and limitations in the manufacturing processes for silicon, improving the performance of the semiconductor devices has been limited. Accordingly, research has gone into a next generation device that may go beyond the limitation of the semiconductor devices on a silicon substrate.
Graphene has received attention as a next generation material in various fields. Graphene is a material formed of carbon atoms connected in a hexagonal shape on a flat surface, and may be as thin as an atomic layer. Theoretically, graphene may have an electrophoretic mobility of up to about 200,000 cm2/Vs, which is at least 100 times faster than that of single crystal silicon (Si) used mainly as a semiconductor. Graphene may be capable of releasing electricity at a rate that is at least 100 times greater than that of copper (Cu). Thus, Graphene has received attention as a basic material for electronic circuits.
Research has gone into a device including the graphene.